legouncyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GameGear360
Welcome! Hi GameGear360 -- we're excited to have LEGO Uncyclopedia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro LEGO Handheld Consoles Hey! I hope you don't mind this article. If so, you can delete it or change it. :P - 12:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Also, can you give me adminship on this wiki? Thanks! :) - 22:37, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::WOW! Thanks alot! And can you please look at that page. I just don't want to cause any trouble. :) - 22:43, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't have any Beauracrat rights. :( It didn't seem to work for some reason. Another :( - 23:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::haha! Now I do! Thanks alot! :) - 12:54, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm here! Thanks for allowing me to have my parties here. I'm glad to know there are kind people left in this world. Thanks again! Construction Worker :Thanks, and your welcome! Construction Worker ::Hey, how come you said I have admin rights, but I really don't? I don't know if you forgot, or if you were just playing a trick on me. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker| WE ARE: PENN STATE!''']] 21:16, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi Can I help you out and be a burecrat too? User:CloneComanderCody November 10, 2009 20:03 (UTC) Okay. Uncyclopedian of the month GG360-I'm making a Uncyclopedian of the month like on Brickipedia. Maybe you could a template for it. Thanks=) CloneComanderCody November 13, 2009 18:41 (UTC) LEGO Wikianswers Please see the forum on Brickipedia here: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:LEGO_Wikianswers We would be glad to have this wiki involved in the LEGO Wikianswers project! Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 05:10, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Go to the NERDS page. I made it hi! -BobaFett2 RE: Get back here this instant lol, well, I was actually going to see if you could take away my rights for bcrat, since Brickipedia is my main wiki at this point. Maybe just rollback or something. - 19:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Curses Flying Everywhere You need to GET A GRIP on this Wiki. This Wiki should be DELETED BY WIKIA STAFF if it isn't changed soon. Jokes are one thing, foul language is COMPLETELY another, so make a distinguishment. Shame on you and the other admins. ShermanTheMythran (on LEGO Universe Wiki) (on Brickipedia)